1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to organic electronic devices and materials and methods for the fabrication of same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices define a category of products that include an organic active layer. Such devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are an organic electronic device comprising an organic layer capable of electroluminescence. In some OLEDs, the active organic layers may comprise simple organic molecules, conjugated polymers, or organometallic complexes. Such active organic layers can be sandwiched between electrical contact layers. When a voltage is applied across these electrical contact layers, an emissive organic layer emits light. The emission of light from the photoactive organic layers in OLEDs may be used, for example, in electrical displays and microelectronic devices. In many instances, a preferred low-cost and scalable method of device manufacture involves deposition of the various organic layer materials from liquids using spin-coating, ink-jetting, and other techniques. Such deposition is followed by drying to remove any solvents. These process steps may result in phase segregation and/or crystallization of materials.
Thus, it remains desirable to discover active materials that may be suitable for various deposition techniques to make organic electronic devices.